Power and or signaling wires for fire notification devices are usually connected directly to the product. The product is then attached to a mounting base. The fact that the product is directly wired makes it more difficult to replace a malfunctioning unit. Additionally, up to eight gage wires may be used to power the product. The direct wiring of so many large gage wires makes attachment of the product to the mounting base much more difficult. Furthermore, testing and troubleshooting the system is much more difficult. It is difficult to determine whether a system problem is product or wiring related.
There is thus a need for structures that facilitate such connections and disconnections. Further, it would be desirable to be able to more readily check wiring than has been possible in the past.